Hell's Kitchen
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: La cocina del INFIERNO, Ha llegado a Fanfiction de forma INCREÍBLE. Quién ganará, quién arderá? Quién saldrá del infierno? Multicrossover. Advertencia, lenguaje medio.
1. AVANCE

Yo: Hola a todos nwn

Shun: ¿NO DEJARÁS DE HACER NUEVOS FICS?

Yo: Lo siento, pero no se preocupen, sólo será lo que verán. Sólo observen.

Disclaimer: Bakugan, Fairy Tail, Golden Sun, Vocaloid, Beyblade Metal Fight, Naruto, Highschool DxD, Haruhi Suzumiya y Steel Angel Kurumi NO ME PERTENECEN y MENOS la trama ya que será basada en Hell's Kitchen. La mayoría de los OC son prestados, sólo me pertenecen los míos.

Todos: ¿QUÉ? *W*

* * *

Damas y caballeros... niños y niñas... de todas las edades... PREPÁRENSE PARA...

- ¡ERES UN VERDADERO ESTÚPIDO! - Gritó Gakupo furioso

Hell's Kitchen!

- ESTÁS MAL DE LA CABEZA? - Gritó Gakupo

- No, chef! - Dijo Dan asustado

Será la primera temporada de Hell's Kitchen

- ¡PARECE LA CENA DE UN PERRO O ALGO ASÍ! - Gritó Gakupo furioso

Escrita por su autor de confianza

Habrá platos arruinados

- ¡ES LO MÁS CRUDO QUE HE PROBADO! - Gakupo fúrico

Habrá peleas

- No eres más que un adulador! - Gray enfurecido

- Cállate, heladero de mie***! - gritó Natsu enojado

- Deberías irte a casa! - gritó Fabia enojada

- CÁLLATE ZORRITA! - Gritó Sakura a punto de golpear a Fabia

Y habrá emoción por donde lo veas, con su conductor principal... Gakupo Kamui y sus sous chefs, Luka Megurine y Kaito Shion

Gakupo los retorcerá, los aterrorizará, incluso los humillará, pero de un gran grupo de chefs, saldrá un ganador

Pero primero...

- No querrán saberlo - dijo Gakupo riéndose

- Esto apesta - dijo Rias

Deberá salir del infierno

- FUERA! -gritó Gakupo!

- LARGATE!

- QUÍTATE LA CHAQUETA, Y LAR-GA-TE!

Hell's Kitchen... Próximamente

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este avance, porque el primer capítulo lo verán muy pronto.


	2. BIENVENIDOS A HELL'S KITCHEN

Yo: Hola a todos nwn

Shun: ¿NO DEJARÁS DE HACER NUEVOS FICS?

Yo: Lo siento, pero no se preocupen, sólo será lo que verán. Sólo observen.

Disclaimer: Bakugan, Fairy Tail, Golden Sun, Vocaloid, Beyblade Metal Fight, Naruto, Highschool DxD, Haruhi Suzumiya y Steel Angel Kurumi NO ME PERTENECEN y MENOS la trama ya que será basada en Hell's Kitchen. La mayoría de los OC son prestados, sólo me pertenecen los míos.

Todos: ¿QUÉ? *W*

Advertencia: Lenguaje medio.

Len: Mami (Comentario personal de los chicos menos Ryo, Gakupo, Luka y Kaito durante el fic)

* * *

Damas y caballeros... niños y niñas... de todas las edades... PREPÁRENSE PARA...

- ¡ERES UN VERDADERO ESTÚPIDO! - Gritó Gakupo furioso

Hell's Kitchen!

- ESTÁS MAL DE LA CABEZA? - Gritó Gakupo

- No, chef! - Dijo Dan asustado

Será la primera temporada de Hell's Kitchen

- ¡PARECE LA CENA DE UN PERRO O ALGO ASÍ! - Gritó Gakupo furioso

Escrita por su autor de confianza

Habrá platos arruinados

- ¡ES LO MÁS CRUDO QUE HE PROBADO! - Gakupo fúrico

Habrá peleas

- No eres más que un adulador! - Gray enfurecido

- Cállate, heladero de mie***! - gritó Natsu enojado

- Deberías irte a casa! - gritó Fabia enojada

- CÁLLATE ZORRITA! - Gritó Sakura a punto de golpear a Fabia

Y habrá emoción por donde lo veas, con su conductor principal... Gakupo Kamui y sus sous chefs, Luka Megurine y Kaito Shion

Gakupo los retorcerá, los aterrorizará, incluso los humillará, pero de un gran grupo de chefs, saldrá un ganador

Pero primero...

- No querrán saberlo - dijo Gakupo riéndose

- Esto apesta - dijo Rias

Deberá salir del infierno

- FUERA! -gritó Gakupo!

- LARGATE!

- QUÍTATE LA CHAQUETA, Y LAR-GA-TE!

Hell's Kitchen...

* * *

Es una mañana muy linda en el centro de la ciudad Defqon, donde muchos chicos vienen a cumplir muchos sueños. Pero estos chicos están listos para la más loca aventura de sus vidas.

- Los chicos que están ahí son...

Chicos varones: Dan Kuso, Shun Kazami, Joe Brown, Ace Grit, Keith Clay, Ren Krawler, Cap. Elright, Lync, Shadow, Hydron, Anubias, Jack Punt, Robin, Noah, Rafe, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Hans (o Issac), Felix, Ivan, Len Kagamine, Gumiya, Luki, Mikuo, Meito, Rei Kagene, Ginga, Tsubasa, Kyoya, Yu, Masamune, Reiji, Yuki, Chris (de Beyblade), Toby, Zeo, King, Nile, Hyoma, Aleksei, Dan Sodo, Reiki Sodo, Sora, Ryuto, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, Suigetsu, Kyon, Nakahito, Haibaku, Jesús (JesusST), Alan Fernando (Dragon-knight Alan), Shiki (Kyriuu Mangekyo), Baihaku = 57

Chicas Mujeres: Runo, Julie, Alice, Chan, Mira, Mylene, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Sellon, Chris, Soon, Paige, Serena, Kazarina (por qué no? XD), Lucy, Juvia, Ezra, Wendy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, Nadia, Solé (de Golden Sun), Miku, Rin, Kaiko, Gumi, Lily, Rui Kagene, Haku Yowane, Neru Akita, Meiko, IA, Madoka, Hikaru, Mei-mei, Dora, Selen, Sophie, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Temari, Shizune, Konan, Karin, Nicole (Nicole Sakurai), Kyro (SuteFaia-Bartonoff/Kyro de Jamir), Zafiro (zafiro Gehabich), Deni (Denisse Marakura), Khwam, Kurumi, Saki, Haruhi, Yuki = 57

- Hola a todos - decía Ryo - Bienvenidos a Hell's Kicthen.

- Hola Ryo - dijeron los chicos

Dan Kuso: HOOOOOLA MUNDO, EL MEJOR DEL BAKUGAN EN LAS DIMENSIONES QUIERE JUGAR CON LA COCINA, NENAS!

Todos los chicos y chicas entraron al pasillo del resuatrante y era muy encantador.

Shun: Que tiene de infernal esta cocina? Miren! Se ve lindo!

En eso nadie sabía lo que iría a pasar

- Hola chefs - dijo una voz conocida por una pantalla de televisión. Y todos hicieron gestos de asombro.

Sophie: OMG! GORDON RAMSAY EN TV!

- No podré estar con ustedes debido a que tengo que atender a mis aspirantes en el programa real

- JAJAJAJAJ - Todos

- Así que por mientras, estaré dándole tres reglas fundamentales. Primero:

Video

- Qué rayos fue eso? ¡TE DIJE QUE PRENDIERAS LA ESTUFA!

- Pero si estaba prendida, chef!

- A eso le llamas prendida? (y había una sartén con comida y con la estufa apagada)

Todos fuera del video se echaron a reír

Hans: No me imagino un error así

- Regla número 1: revisa siempre que la estufa esté apagada. Ahora, vamos a lo siguiente

Video 2

- PFF! - Escupió Gordon Ramsay y todos fuera del video se rieron - Es el peor risotto que he probado!

- JAJAJAJAJA - Masamune - Que zorra!

- Quién le puso azúcar? - Gordon

Sasuke: u.u

- Regla número 2: revisa y prueba siempre tu comida. Ahora, vamos a lo siguiente

Video 3

- Hay algo? - dijo Gordon y mira a un gordo llorar - Qué pasa, Aaron?

- No lo sé... no me siento bien - dijo Aaron llorando

Fuera del video, todos muriendose de risa

Lync: Ese Aaron es un marica

- Me siento muy bulnerable - Aaron llorando

- Ya , basta! - Gordon enojado

Todos muriendose de risa

Lync: Supéralo, gordito!

- Regla número 3: No se llora en Hell's Kitchen.

- jajajajajaj

Sasuke: Estas lecciones son geniales, espero que me ayuden a abrocharme mis agujetas de mis zapatos. Por favor.

En eso la puerta se abre

- Están listos? - se escuchó una voz y todos voltearon a ver y quedaron pasmados.

Shun: Gakupo?

Rin: Gakupo?

Gumi: Gakupo?

Natsu: Me muero!

- DIJE, ¿ESTÁN LISTOS? - Gritó Gakupo

- SI, CHEF!- Gritaron todos

- Bien. El reto es este - Gakupo - Se formarán dos equipos. Uno de chicas y uno de chicos. Cada equipo hará 29 platos. 28 por cada pareja y un último plato por individual. El equipo que gane más puntos será el ganador. LISTOS?

- Si, chef!

- Adelante! - Gakupo

En eso todos corrieron a hacer sus platillos

- Aquí vamos - Gakupo

Continuará

La próxima ocasión verán el primer reto y los resultados.


End file.
